


thing he scared the most

by moonwaltz



Series: drabble dump [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, ShinraCelty
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: Dan detik itu, Shinra tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan dirinya supaya tak hancur berkeping-keping.





	thing he scared the most

 

Shinra tidak takut gelap, dan hitam, dan monster yang berkeliaran di malam-malam ketika cahaya tak lagi tampak.  
Ia hanya takut ini:

Hidup ketika Celty tak lagi mengingatnya, menghembus napas ketika Celty tak lagi di sisinya, dan menyongsong hari ketika bayang-bayang hitam Celty tak lagi melingkupinya.

.

Shinra tidak tahu apakah Celty adalah kekuatan atau justru kelemahan terbesar yang dimilikinya, sama seperti ketidaktahuannya akan hitam yang bisa membuatnya hidup atau justru terluka. Shinra tak sekali pun merasa perlu untuk memikirkan hal itu karena, di dalam kepalanya (atau hatinya), sosok Celty hanya berkelindan dengan kata cinta, dan kasih. Yang begitu besar (‘ _melebihi besarnya semesta raya beserta isinya, Celty_ ’).

Tapi kali ini, ketika hipnotis Saika runtuh perlahan-lahan di dalam dirinya, Shinra memikirkan itu untuk pertama kali.

Langkahnya terseok-seok dan ia merasa dingin (tak ada Celty di sini, dingin). Kemudian di dalam dingin itu terbayang kembali wajah Nona Kujiragi ketika mengucap cinta padanya tadi.

Shinra tidak jatuh cinta pada sembarang monster, asal tahu saja. (Terutama yang masih memiliki kepala.)

Dan cinta ini, cintanya, telah menyelamatkannya dari kutukan untuk mencintai manusia selama-lamanya.

Cinta ini kekuatannya.

Benar, kan?

Namun, di wajah Nona Kujiragi, tepat pada bola mata jernih yang merefleksikan sosoknya dengan sempurna, Shinra tidak hanya menemukan cinta, ia menemukan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang rapuh bertongkat, ringkih penuh bebat kain kasa, hancur ketika tak ada lagi pijakan yang mendasarinya.

Hancur ketika tak ada lagi cinta.

Cinta ini ke _lemah_ annya.

Dan detik itu, Shinra tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan dirinya supaya tak hancur berkeping-keping.

“Bersediakah kau menjual Saika-mu padaku?”

Dingin itu menyapanya kembali.

.

.

.

Dan Shinra pun menjelma jadi makhluk paling brengsek di dunia, melebihi Izaya.

Dalam teriakan berbalut khawatir Celty ketika menjangkaunya, meraihnya supaya tak terjatuh ke bumi, Shinra justru tak acuh mengayunkan ujung tajam Saika pada tubuh Celty. Tak ada satu hal pun yang boleh memisahkannya dari Celty, tidak untuk dunia, tidak untuk kepala yang selama berpuluh-puluh tahun Celty damba.

Sebab yang Shinra takutkan bukan mati; tetapi hidup, hidup, ketika Celty tak ada lagi di sini.***  
.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis untuk #JumblingJuly2017


End file.
